


incognito mode

by gloxinie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, background woojin/chan, contains cat pictures, contains minho being evil as usual, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloxinie/pseuds/gloxinie
Summary: Changbini can’t believe i’m a catfish enabler nowbaby long legsi cannot believe you're a catfish enabler now





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started stanning stray kids 9 days ago so clearly this means i need to do this  
> hmu to talk about how adorable felix is on twitter @gloxinie_ or on tumblr or cc @gloxinie

_[032-122-95XX and Changbin]_

 

**032-122-95XX**

uh

hi?

 

**Changbin**

hello?

who is this?

 

**032-122-95XX**

um

funny story actually

so my name is felix and i need your help

 

**Changbin**

i’m sorry, this phone number is only for business

 

**032-122-95XX**

please its super important

im this )( close to dying

 

**Changbin**

uh.

sure…? what is it

 

**032-122-95XX**

ok SO

i was talking to some guy yknow

rly cute

anyway he asked me for a selfie

and i mightve panicked

and sent him one of yours

 

**Changbin**

...what

 

**032-122-95XX**

and i might have continued doing that

except hes getting suspicious

so uh

yeah

 

**Changbin**

you’re saying you want my help to catfish someone??

 

**032-122-95XX**

its not REALLY catfishing

i mean ok i guess it is

but like

i don’t ask him for anything

i just think he’s cool

 

**Changbin**

but why would i send you a selfie

 

**032-122-95XX**

dude please?

i promise im not talking to a creep

 

**Changbin**

well yeah, you sound like the creep really

 

**032-122-95XX**

:(

please?

:((

 

**Changbin**

…

who are you, even

 

**032-122-95XX**

my names lee felix! or felix lee whatever

im from australia and im 20

i live in incheon now and i like music

 

**Changbin**

everyone likes music you’re not special

also dude wtf don’t go telling people your full name

you’re an awful catfish

 

**032-122-95XX**

im not a catfish! :(

but will you help me pls i’ll pay u in cute dog pics

 

**Changbin**

...i prefer cats more, honestly

 

**032-122-95XX**

cat pictures then!

 

**Changbin**

i don’t assume you’d send a selfie in return

 

**032-122-95XX**

uh

 

**Changbin**

yeah thought so

you know what? okay

 

**032-122-95XX**

really?????

 

**Changbin**

i’m as shocked as you are

hold on

  


**032-122-95XX**

oh

cute :(

thank u !!!

 

**Changbin**

sure, whatever

i believe you have some fishing to do

 

**032-122-95XX**

im not a catfish!!!

 

_[032-122-95XX has been saved as Felix (Catfish)]_

**Changbin**

of course

  


 

_[Felix (Catfish) and Changbin]_

  
  


**Felix (Catfish)**

****

look at this friend i met today!!

also did u know that a cat spends 2/3 of its life asleep

so a 9yr old cat wouldve been awake only 3 years

 

**Changbin**

oh

i didn’t think you’d actually text again

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

why do u distrust :/

its only been like 1 day

speaking of!!

hows ur day been?

 

**Changbin**

pretty okay

that cat is cute

how about you?

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

right???

mine was ok i had a lot to do hhh

people to argue with

 

**Changbin**

did you win any of the arguments?

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

not… really

 

**Changbin**

can’t say i’m surprised

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

hey!!

:/

i convinced you to send me a selfie

didn’t i

 

**Changbin**

i guess you did do that

speaking of, did you want to ask for a new one?

considering you tried to bribe me with a cat

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

nah that was just payment for the first one :D

ill let u know when he asks for more!

 

**Changbin**

i can’t believe i’m a catfish enabler now

  


_[a medium amount of rachas]_

 

**baby long legs**

i cannot believe you’re a catfish enabler now

lol

 

**Changbin**

...he sent me a cat he saw

and it wasn’t from the internet

 

**devil**

clearly that means he’s a good person!

you should send him more selfies.

you know, so he has something to work with.

 

**my only real friend**

( ⚆ _ ⚆;;)

i still think its Really Fishy

u shldnt trust him

 

**Changbin**

i don’t really.. trust him

it’s not like i’m sending him my credit card

but thanks for looking out for me jisung :)

 

**my only real friend**

no problem!! ( ᐛ )و

hey minho hows the lyrics goin

i booked the recording room for next week

so pls be done by then :/

 

**devil**

sure, no problem.

i bet some cat pictures could motivate me…

 

**Changbin**

okay stop judging me?

i know all the shit you’ve done

 

**devil**

as if 8th grade memories could threaten me.

 

**Changbin**

from last week

 

**devil**

as if last week’s memories could threaten me.

...

:)

 

**baby long legs**

please no more death threats i’ve had enough


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey you guys should also go read my friend's text fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756093/chapters/36644412)  
> she called me a fake friend but that's okay i guess

_[gay rights inc]_

 

**teletubbies sun**

hhhhello gays and jeongin

 

**teddy bear**

Hey!

 

**insomniac parent**

Hey Felix :)

 

**c-list idol**

how come everyone says hi to him

but not to me?

 

**teletubbies sun**

bc yr not a mess

they jst wanna blackmail me

for being gay

 

**i.n is not a good stage name**

is this homophobia???

also. pls change my chat name :(

 

**teletubbies sun**

yes it is im glad ur learning

also no

u have to realise u cant debut like this

 

**i.n is not a good stage name**

but i.m debuted too

 

**teletubbies sun**

at least he has a catch phrase

what are u gonna do

i n what i n nnnn ?

 

**c-list idol**

ok yongbok

 

**teletubbies sun**

LISTEN

i mean if u want me to change it

i will

im just saying u got Options

 

**i.n is not a good stage name**

fine fine

 

_[i.n is not a good stage name has been changed to trot idol]_

 

**teletubbies sun**

is that better

 

**trot idol**

yes! :D

 

**insomniac parent**

You should just give us admin rights.

 

**teletubbies sun**

over my dead body wtf

anyway im here to be bullied

 

**teddy bear**

You talked to Changbin again?

 

**teletubbies sun**

thats spearb to u >:/

but yea

i did

i saw a cat today and sent it to him

 

**insomniac parent**

That’s cute!

Does he still think you’re catfishing with his face?

 

**teletubbies sun**

im n o t catfishing

i mean ugh i guess i am

technicalities

anyway yeah i mean thats what im doing isnt it

 

**insomniac parent**

Does he know how you even got his picture in the first place?

 

**teletubbies sun**

nope!

and im not gna tell him

its embarrassing

 

**teddy bear**

It’s fine to say you’re his fan.

Chan is right.

 

**teletubbies sun**

yea ur just WHIPPED how bout that

 

**teddy bear**

?

 

**insomniac parent**

?

 

**teletubbies sun**

nvm

anyway seungmin

how was ur cf shoot

 

**trot idol**

ooh right! :0

tell us!

 

**c-list idol**

it was fine

there were a few models to help us out

it was… interesting

 

**teletubbies sun**

wow yr gay

 

**c-list idol**

you literally asked me to pass out your number

 

**teletubbies sun**

yea as a jOKE

omg imagine if anyone got our numbers

 

**insomniac parent**

I feel so bad for your managers…

 

**teletubbies sun**

how dare u we r both the peak of good idol images

 

**c-list idol**

yup

especially yongbok here

 

**teletubbies sun**

seungmin i will cry :(

if u keep doing this :(

 

**trot idol**

oh no

 

**c-list idol**

oh no

felix wait

 

_[Felix (Catfish) and Changbin]_

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

changbinbinbinbinbin

 

**Changbin**

do i want to ask

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

nope!

so what have you been up to

 

**Changbin**

i’ve been working a bunch

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

oooh!

on what?

 

**Changbin**

uh

 

_[a medium amount of rachas]_

 

**Changbin**

help is it okay to tell him what i do

as in, SpearB type of do

 

**my only real friend**

that sounds…

not safe?

what if he uses that to stalk u (❁°͈▵°͈)

 

**baby long legs**

i mean, though

doesn’t he already know?

the only way he could’ve gotten your phone number

is by going to your website

 

**devil**

i hate to admit it, but hyunjin’s right.

for once.

you don’t have to tell him where you do your work exactly.

i mean unless you wanted to? and only if i’m in your will.

i want your mixing equipment.

 

**Changbin**

wow suddenly i feel the urge to find my evanescence cd’s

without a soul

my spirit’s sleeping somewhere cold

 

**devil**

oh my god.

 

**baby long legs**

doesn’t he do that every time you bully him

 

**devil**

one time he came to my apartment complex.

and blasted tourniquet at full volume outside my window.

 

**my only real friend**

omg minho did u apologise?? (・о・)

 

**devil**

lol no.

i called the police and filed a noise complaint.

 

**Changbin**

and this is why i dislike you

 

_[Felix (Catfish) and Changbin]_

 

**Changbin**

sorry i had to go talk to someone

anyway

i do music! sort of

i rap and produce mainly with some friends

you might know since you’re stalking my pictures

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

im not stalking u omg

but yea i saw a lil!!

its so cool tbh like u probably have a lot of creative freedom

and the skill to write whatever u want

 

**Changbin**

yeah it’s alright

my work space is a little cramped though haha

and i live off instant noodles more than i’d like

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

im jst gna ignore u used haha unironically

but still like!!!

u can just live ur dreams yknow

its probably really fun

tho u do deserve more fans

ur stuff is really good!

 

**Changbin**

just for that i will use haha in all of my sentences

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

stop it makes me uncomfortable

its so…… straight

 

**Changbin**

oh understandable

anyway thank you!

that’s actually really sweet

what do you do for a job?

 

**Felix (Changbin)**

oh well

 

_[gay rights inc]_

 

**teletubbies sun**

smone help me come up w a believable fake job

hlep

its Urgent

 

**c-list idol**

is it the rapper?

 

**teletubbies sun**

y e a h

i cant TELL him

 

**trot idol**

but do you really want to lie? :(

 

**teletubbies sun**

no but

what if he like

leaks our convos

i know i hate my public image but _my public image_

 

**insomniac parent**

Hm…

Maybe say you work as a dance coach?

It’s close enough to the truth.

 

**teletubbies sun**

chan if i ever give anyone admin rights here

itll be u

 

**insomniac parent**

Somehow that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.

 

_[Felix (Catfish) and Changbin]_

 

**Changbin**

?

it’s fine if you don’t want to say

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

sry sry sry its fine

i work as a dance coach!! for like trainees

 

**Changbin**

but you’re so young?

you must be really good

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

well ig ive been dacning all my life

its really nice to do it for a living

but it sucks bc i usually get choreos given to me

i never get to do my own

 

**Changbin**

oooh

maybe once you’re more experienced?

i bet your choreography would be really cool

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

thanks uwu

 

**Changbin**

uwu…?

in any case, you’re welcome

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

oh dont pretend u dont know what uwu is

 

**Changbin**

i have no idea what you’re talking about :)

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i actually going to stick to daily updates? tune in tomorrow to find out (the answer is no)

_[a medium amount of rachas]_

 

**baby long legs**

guess who got booked for another cf today!

 

**my only real friend**

oh my god hyunjin !!!!

˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰

˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰

˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰

congratrs !!!!

 

**baby long legs**

thank you :D

 

**Changbin**

oh congrats!

 

**devil**

cool!

what is it for?

 

**baby long legs**

:D

a convenience store chain!

they’re mainly based here in seoul

but they do have some in the area outside the city as well

it’s a commercial video and some pictures for magazines

 

**devil**

do you know who you’ll work with?

 

**baby long legs**

not yet, no :/

 

**Changbin**

do you think you’ll work with seungmin again?

 

**baby long legs**

oh lol no

that was one time

he’s too popular to do grocery store ads anyway

 

**my only real friend**

i mean u wont know until it happens ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)

i hope u get to work w him again

u said he was nice right?

 

**baby long legs**

yeah, he was okay

pretty quiet, though

probably because of all the staff

 

**devil**

you do know changbin isn’t asking about seungmin.

he wants to know if you’ve met yongbok yet.

 

**baby long legs**

oooooh right

i haven’t, sorry!

but i’ll ask him for a signature if i do :)

 

**Changbin**

that is not what i

i hate you minho

 

**devil**

:)

not my fault you have a crush on an idol.

 

**Changbin**

i’ll take your link out of my soundcloud bio

 

**devil**

oh nooooooooo.

what will i dooooooooo.

 

**baby long legs**

can we maybe talk about anything

for a single minute

before you start bullying each other

 

**my only real friend**

im sry hyunjin ●︿●

were all cheering u on tho!!!

 

**Changbin**

oh my god minho, stop calling me

 

**devil**

but then how will i serenade you

with the world’s smallest violin?

 

_[Changbin has removed devil from the chat]_

 

 

_[Felix (Catfish) and Changbin]_

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

güd mörning

 

**Changbin**

bless you

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

thanks :)

anyway!!!

i uhh have a favour to ask

 

**Changbin**

is it for catfishing purposes

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

im not a catfish!!!!

:/

but yea

boy sent me a selfie

and i gotta send one too or ill be susp

\+ i dnt wanna deprive him of my beautiful face

 

**Changbin**

you mean my beautiful face?

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

yea yea same diff

so can u take one?

 

**Changbin**

what, no cat picture this time?

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

i dndt find one

but i will if u want!

 

**Changbin**

maybe later?

i was meaning to ask anyway

who are you sending these pictures to?

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

oh we met on this music forum

which i know

which self respecting gen z uses forums

i was bored ok

 

**Changbin**

i’m not saying anything

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

sorry im used to being bullied by my awful friends

anyway we started talking n apparently

hes a producer off in daegu somewhere

he let me listen to his music its SO good

and idk hes just cute??

he likes puppies n he has a tiny lil niece

who draws pictures he puts on his fridge :(

 

**Changbin**

so you want to, what

date him?

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

i mean yea ideally

 

**Changbin**

wouldn’t that mean you have to tell the truth

sooner or later anyway

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

ill worry abt it when i get there

i just

idk

i like talking to him

 

**Changbin**

you can’t be that ugly

i’m sure he’d like your real face too

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

aw thanks :)

but its not an option rn

maybe someday

 

**Changbin**

alright

i’m expecting the prettiest cat pics though

 

**Felix (Catfish)**

aye aye !!

 

_[Changbin has been saved as Binnie :D]_

_[Felix (Catfish) has been saved as cat supplier]_

 

 

_[insomniac parent and teddy bear]_

 

**insomniac parent**

Hey, Woojin?

 

**teddy bear**

Hm?

 

**insomniac parent**

Can you come over?

I need your ear for this beat I’m making

And I might need to cuddle also

 

**teddy bear**

Stressed?

 

**insomniac parent**

Yeah…

 

**teddy bear**

Don’t worry, I’m on my way~

 

**insomniac parent**

You’re the best, honestly

 

_[Manager and Lee Yongbok]_

 

**Manager**

Yongbok?

We need to discuss your schedule.

Where are you right now?

 

**Lee Yongbok**

uhhh

a cat cafe

can it wait like 20 minutes

 

**Manager**

It can’t, sorry.

Big boss orders.

 

**Lee Yongbok**

did i get booked for smth again

 

**Manager**

We’ll discuss that once you’re back at the company.

Please try to be quick.

 

**Lee Yongbok**

sigh yeah okay

ill be on my way

 

_[cat supplier and Binnie :D]_

 

**cat supplier**

i wanted to get more but im busy

sorry!!! thats all for now

 

_[Jisungie and spearbin!]_

 

**spearbin!**

you didn’t hear it from me

but this felix lee is pretty cute

platonically

as a friend

i think i’ll keep talking to him

 

**Jisungie**

g

a

s

p

(*ﾟﾛﾟ) !!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note that i don't reply to comments because that inflates the comment number unfairly but i do appreciate every one!

_ [Jisung has added Minho and Hyunjin to the chat] _

_ [Jisung has renamed the chat to bin protection alliance] _

_ [Jisung has been changed to #1 knight] _

_ [Hyunjin has been changed to pretty knight] _

_ [Minho has been changed to dance knight] _

 

**dance knight**

i don’t know what this is about.

but if it’s pro changbin then i don’t want to be here.

 

_ [dance knight has been changed to spoilsport] _

 

**#1 knight**

anyways!!!!

hello boys and demons

to this episode of changbin is too nice for his own good

 

**spoilsport**

says you…

 

**pretty knight**

did he do something?

 

**#1 knight**

i mean not really b u t

hes jst too soft and whipped (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 

**pretty knight**

whipped?

wait hold on he’s not

is he

 

**#1 knight**

oh no dsfnjdf

hes not crushing on him

at least i dont think he is??

 

**pretty knight**

oh phew

what is it then?

 

**#1 knight**

he wants to… b Friends w him

 

**spoilsport**

ah, i love dumbass antics.

 

**#1 knight**

ಠ╭╮ಠ

what if this felix is like

dangerous

or old

 

**spoilsport**

or straight.

 

**pretty knight**

stop poor changbin

 

**#1 knight**

oh no hes not that

bin told me hes catfishing a guy

 

**spoilsport**

then changbin can deal with whatever he’s hiding.

 

**#1 knight**

but can he??

i propose that we at least

try and figure out who he is

he told me his full name so!!!

its felix lee

 

**spoilsport**

wow.

that guy is really bad at anonymity.

 

**pretty knight**

but is that his actual real name?

or just an alias

 

**#1 knight**

this is what we r researching today ✌.ʕʘ‿ʘʔ.✌

 

**spoilsport**

sometimes your kaomoji are scarier than

my :) could ever be.

 

**pretty knight**

i agree…

okay so we are looking for a felix lee 

from incheon, right?

 

**#1 knight**

yup!

bin said hes around our age too 

like some time ago

so dont look for old ppl

 

**spoilsport**

knowing what internet strangers are like?

i’m starting with the old people.

 

**#1 knight**

awww is this u caring abt bins friend safety

 

**spoilsport**

nah, i just want to judge him once

it’s clear felix is an 80 year old.

 

**pretty knight**

you’re actually awful

 

**spoilsport**

remember that time you made a girl cry

for wearing mustard yellow plaid?

 

**pretty knight**

that’s not an argument

it was hideous and she needed to know it

 

**spoilsport**

then how about when you tried to flirt

with that one model guy.

and you just ended up pouting at him.

 

**pretty knight**

ok ok enough

 

**spoilsport**

across the hall.

and the event coordinator thought you

were scowling at him?

and ended up putting you in the back of everything?

 

**pretty knight**

ohhhhhh

my godddddd

now i know why changbin hates you

 

**#1 knight**

ᇂﮌᇂ)

 

**pretty knight**

okay ANYWAYS

where do you want to start jisung?

 

**#1 knight**

(▰˘◡˘▰)

phone registries maybe!

or like

newspapers anything

he could be like a Public Figure

 

**spoilsport**

somehow, i doubt that.

 

_ [a medium amount of rachas] _

 

**Changbin**

hey guys

i’m making a new track

but i’m not sure about the vocal melody

is anyone free to come over and listen to it?

 

**Changbin**

?

 

**Changbin**

okay actually i don’t want to know

you’re all up to something evil, probably

 

_ [cat supplier and Binnie :D] _

 

**Binnie :D**

i hate my friends

 

**cat supplier**

edgy

 

**Binnie :D**

ok i’m leaving

 

**cat supplier**

dfsnjdsfjnf no wait wait

why do u hate them

 

**Binnie :D**

none of them are answering me

even though it’s important

they’re probably off doing demonic activities

 

**cat supplier**

oof

scorpio antics

 

**Binnie :D**

..one of them is a scorpio actually

 

**cat supplier**

im not surprised suddenly

what sign r u??

 

**Binnie :D**

uh

leo

 

**cat supplier**

WHAT

theres NO way

 

**Binnie :D**

?

 

**cat supplier**

ur too soft to be a leo

do u even have an ego

like

leos r supposed to have the Biggest

egos i mean

 

**Binnie :D**

well…

guess i was born wrong huh

 

**cat supplier**

its fine mayb ur other placements influence u

i bet ur a good leo if u wanna be one

 

**Binnie :D**

what are you?

 

**cat supplier**

oh im a virgo!!

 

**Binnie :D**

oh

makes sense

 

**cat supplier**

does it?? :D

 

**Binnie :D**

one of my friends is a virgo

he types exactly like you do

just with more kaomoji

 

**cat supplier**

oooooo

he sounds cool!

do u have a lot of virgo friends?

 

**Binnie :D**

not exactly?

but a lot of the musicians i like are virgos

i guess that counts too

 

**cat supplier**

it definitely does!

ok but

what was the important thing

mayb i can help?

 

**Binnie :D**

oh it’s fine

it’s just

i’m working on a track right now

it’s about done but i’m not sure about it

i think something’s missing

 

**cat supplier**

oh right ur music stuff!

hmmm

can i listen to it? maybe ill find smth

 

**Binnie :D**

do you work with music a lot?

 

**cat supplier**

i dab

ble

i dabble

 

**Binnie :D**

dance and music, huh?

if you sing, then you’ll actually take all our jobs

but sure, let me know if anything’s out of place

_ [file attached] _

 

**cat supplier**

haha yeah imagine if i did sing

ill go listen to it rn!!

 

_ [gay rights inc] _

 

**teletubbies sun**

fuck

guys

f u kc 

 

**teddy bear**

No swearing in front of the child.

 

**trot idol**

i’m 19!!!

 

**teddy bear**

And?

 

**trot idol**

:(

 

**c-list idol**

sorry kiddo

 

**trot idol**

you’re almost my age wtf

 

**insomniac parent**

What is it, Felix?

 

**teletubbies sun**

changbin sent me a song hes working on

its

ssssosso o o  o good

SO good

im gonna cry

my feelings r leaking out of my eyes

this is it

this is how i die

have some barbie in my honour

while i rot in the ground

because of How Good his song is

 

**c-list idol**

are… you okay

 

**teletubbies sun**

NO

i am NOT okay

chan im sry but uve been usurped

 

**insomniac parent**

Oh :(

 

**teletubbies sun**

no wait im kidding

or am i

no i am

sorry

ur still great i just

hhhngnfjng

how is he so talented :(

 

**c-list idol**

and here we witness first felix’s gay meltdown of the month

surprised it took so long, it’s already the 7th

 

**teletubbies sun**

go away im in physical distress

 

_ [cat supplier and Binnie :D] _

 

**cat supplier**

dude

my ears hav been blessed

its SO good wtf

ure really good at this

 

**Binnie :D**

oh

okay

thanks?

i’ll just work on it some more

 

**cat supplier**

wait what no wait

its good as it is!!

u rly dont have to change anything

 

**Binnie :D**

maybe

but i’m not happy with it yet

i know it’s alright, but i was looking for more

idk constructive feedback?

but thanks for listening to it, i guess

sorry for taking up your time

 

**cat supplier**

hold on

bin wait

…

sigh

 

_ [gay rights inc] _

 

**teletubbies sun**

gay meltdown cancelled

i should really think before speaking sometimes :(

i rly just wanted to make him feel good

but hes probably disappointed in me now Great


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, i type like felix in my personal convos, so if Chan or Woojin ever feel awkward it's because of that sorry :D

_[a medium amount of rachas]_

 

**Changbin**

i changed my mind

what are you guys doing

 

**Changbin**

jiiiiiiii

suuuuuuuun

giiiiiiiiie

hyunnnnnnnnjinnnn

m i n h o

assholes

 

**Changbin**

i’ll do aegyo if you come back

 

**devil**

that’s a threat.

 

**Changbin**

oh so you are alive

wild

tell jisung to come over to mine

i’m stuck on this track

 

**devil**

tell him yourself.

 

**Changbin**

ugh

fiNE

 

_[Jisungie and spearbin!]_

 

**spearbin!**

jisung

j i s u n g i e

you can’t be this busy

 

**Jisungie**

hhhhhhh

i Am though

( ⁍᷄⌢̻⁍᷅ )

but what do u need???

 

**spearbin!**

are you too busy to come listen to my wip stuff?

 

**Jisungie**

oh what no absolutely not

give me like

2 minutes

then im on my way!! .+:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ

 

**spearbin!**

i owe you so much pizza

 

_[bin protection alliance]_

 

**#1 knight**

ok guys

research on pause for now

but we will get to the bottom of this (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

 

 _[insomniac parent and_ _☀]_

 

**insomniac parent**

Are you sure you’re okay?

 

**☀**

no :(

i just

idk i think i said smth wrong

 

**insomniac parent**

It can’t have been that bad.

Do you want to go talk to him?

Like, text him.

Maybe you just took his reaction the wrong way.

 

**☀**

maybe

but

ugh

why is making friends suddenly so hard

 

**insomniac parent**

You usually don’t want to impress people this much.

It’s probably pressure.

 

**☀**

i dnt wanna impress him

 

**insomniac parent**

Sure.

But, talk to him?

I’m sure it’ll turn out alright.

 

**☀**

fine

dad

are u gonna tell woojin u stole his sweater

 

**insomniac parent**

We share our clothes.

It’s fine, he doesn’t mind.

We’re about the same size anyway.

 

**☀**

and ur sure ur just friends

 

**insomniac parent**

Yes, Felix.

Just friends.

Even though ‘just’ is a bad word to use

Considering its implications on the weighting

Of platonic vs. romantic relationships.

Friends are as important as romantic interests.

Though you should also always be friends with your partner.

 

**☀**

yes dad ok dad

 

**insomniac parent**

:D

 

**☀**

:D

ill go talk to him

later

once ive eaten

 

**insomniac parent**

Good!

 

_[bin protection squad]_

 

**pretty knight**

how’s the music going

 

**#1 knight**

slow ໒( •́ ∧ •̀ )७

we r kinda stuck on the hook

so we took a food break

 

**spoilsport**

because you’re stuck

or because changbin saw yongbok’s twitter update?

 

**#1 knight**

ndsfnjdfnfdf

both really

hes rly cute (ღ′◡‵)

he said hes happy hes eating well

 

**spoilsport**

whipped.

 

**pretty knight**

whipped lol

 

**#1 knight**

but the good part is he left his phone

next to me

so i can give myself racha chat admin rights (•̀o•́)ง

oh??? ⊙０⊙

actually

hold on

 

**spoilsport**

?

 

_[Binnie :D and cat supplier]_

 

**cat supplier**

hey

changbin

are u around?

or are u still busy w the music

 

**Binnie :D**

oh hey!!!

changbins taking a break

im his friend can i help u w anything?? (p^-^)p

 

**cat supplier**

oh hi!

is it ok for u to have his phone

 

**Binnie :D**

oh yeah its fine he left it w me

 

**cat supplier**

oh ok nice

so

im felix

 

**Binnie :D**

oh!!!

(๑°o°๑)

felix!!!

yes i know

bin talks a lot about you (*ฅ́˘ฅ̀*)

im jisung!!

 

**cat supplier**

hi jisung!!

djdfsjndf my uwus r strong

but uh did he say anything abt today

like

abt us texting today

 

**Binnie :D**

no did smth happen?

 

**cat supplier**

nvm

i just

is he upset or anything?

i think i upset him earlier

 

**Binnie :D**

no hes fine

a little stressed (φ╻φ；)

whatd u say?

 

**cat supplier**

he wanted feedback abt a song

i just told him its rly good

and he seemed bummed??

 

**Binnie :D**

oh!

dw abt that!

he appreciates compliments usually

hes just a lil self critical when hes stuck on smth

so if he seemed bummed thats why ⁞ ᵕ ‿ ᵕ ⁞

 

**cat supplier**

oh phew ok i was worried

so hes not mad?

 

**Binnie :D**

oh omg no!! ur good!

hes doing a lil better now anyway

he got drinks and his fav idol uploaded selfies lmao

 

**cat supplier**

oh he likes pop music?

i thought he was more hip hop

or underground/indie

 

**Binnie :D**

he likes Some pop music alright

but u should ask him abt that

not me

ok i gotta go now hes finished yelling

bye! ∩`･◇･)

 

**cat supplier**

ok bye!

thanks for talking to me!

 

_[bin protection squad]_

 

**#1 knight**

guys

felix is super cute

 

**pretty knight**

you talked to him?

 

**#1 knight**

he was worried he upset bin

by giving him compliments

adorable (◐ω◑ )

 

**spoilsport**

do you trust him?

 

**#1 knight**

like 2% more

i had to go in a hurry

so i didnt write down his number tho…

 

**spoilsport**

we can probably find it somewhere.

don’t stress.

 

**pretty knight**

is this

the elusive and rare Nice Minho

 

**spoilsport**

shut up.

 

_[spoilsport has been changed to softie]_

 

**softie**

i resent this accusation.

 

**#1 knight**

uwu

oh whoops nvm

bin is on his shit again

 

**softie**

did yongbok drop more selfies?

 

**#1 knight**

worse

he went on vlive ( ･ั﹏･ั)

 

**pretty knight**

oh so no more work tonight huh

 

**#1 knight**

nope

he has it on full volume

oh yongboks busting out the english

ill go get bin a pillow to yell into brb

 

**spoilsport**

idol fans are weird.

 

**pretty knight**

yeah

 

**spoilsport**

you literally stan seungmin?

 

**pretty knight**

i DON’T

 

**spoilsport**

uhuh

 

_[gay rights inc]_

 

**trot idol**

oh

felix is on vlive!

 

**c-list idol**

huh

guess he got over his dramatics from earlier

 

**insomniac parent**

I’m glad. :)

 

**teddy bear**

Should we order some food for him?

 

**insomniac parent**

Oh, I think he already ate.

But I can go bring him some snacks?

 

**teddy bear**

I think that’d be nice.

 

**trot idol**

you guys better take care of me like that too

once i debut that is

 

**insomniac parent**

Of course!

 

**c-list idol**

wait

is he talking about his new album

is he allowed to do that

 

**insomniac parent**

...No.

 

**c-list idol**

uh oh

 

**teddy bear**

Run, Chan!

 

**insomniac parent**

Why am I his only impulse control!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sadly looking into the distance until vlive uploads subs for the changlix two kids room)

_[a medium amount of rachas]_

 

_[my only real friend has been given admin rights]_

 

_[my only real friend has been changed to han genius]_

 

**devil**

that is blatantly untrue.

 

**baby long legs**

aw, let him have his imagination

 

**han genius**

(⋋▂⋌)

 

**Changbin**

i mean, he did help me out a lot

not like any of you idiots

wait

how did you get admin rights

 

**han genius**

(•⊙ω⊙•)

 

**Changbin**

ok got it i’m not pressing it

 

**han genius**

hey changbin

now that we r here

i have a fresh new nickname for u

promise me u wont change it when i give u it

 

**Changbin**

why would i do that?

 

**han genius**

the song changbin…

 

**Changbin**

right

okay

 

**han genius**

(ᅌᴗᅌ* )

 

_[Changbin has been changed to yaw yaw binks]_

 

**yaw yaw binks**

is that

 

**han genius**

^‿^

no changing it

u promised!!

 

**yaw yaw binks**

...i’m getting a headache

 

_[cat supplier and Binnie :D]_

 

**Binnie :D**

hey

 

**cat supplier**

oh changbin??

hi omg

did everything work out w the song?

 

**Binnie :D**

yeah

a friend helped me out

also he forgot to delete the messages you guys sent

 

**cat supplier**

oh

sorry?

 

**Binnie :D**

it’s alright

you didn’t really talk about anything important

though i did want to apologise

i was maybe a little rude to you

i get that you just wanted to encourage me

 

**cat supplier**

its alright :( i worded myself dumbly

friends?

 

**Binnie :D**

were we friends before?

 

**cat supplier**

i dont know

but can we be now?

 

**Binnie :D**

sure

 

**cat supplier**

:DDD

shes happy abt it too!!

 

**Binnie :D**

oh

she is… adorable…

the paws

 

**cat supplier**

the paws :(

 

**Binnie :D**

then this is for you

or for your catfish, i guess

 

**cat supplier**

n o t catfishing

ugh this is unfair

whys ur face like that

 

**Binnie :D**

like what?

 

**cat supplier**

all like

bones

good structure

is that weird did i make it weird

 

**Binnie :D**

only a little

uh. thanks

your face is probably good too

 

**cat supplier**

haha anyway moving on,

 

 _[032-122-95XX_ _and Lee Minho]_

 

**032-122-95XX**

hi

are u a friend of one jisung?

 

**Lee Minho**

maybe.

who is this?

 

**032-122-95XX**

im felix!

jisung and i talked yesterday

and i wanted to get his number

 

**Lee Minho**

so you stalked my number?

that’s a little weird.

 

**032-122-95XX**

it was on changbins soundcloud;;

 

**Lee Minho**

oh.

should’ve let him taken it down.

you’re felix?

the catfish felix?

 

**032-122-95XX**

im not a catfish!!

but ive been talking to changbin yes

u know me?

 

**Lee Minho**

not really.

what do you want with jisung?

 

**032-122-95XX**

just to talk!

he seemed fun

 

**Lee Minho**

…right.

 

_[squirrel and marshmallow]_

 

**marshmallow**

hey, jisung.

felix just texted me.

 

**squirrel**

╰║ ❛ ◯ ❛ ║╯

what??

what for?

 

**marshmallow**

he wants your number.

to talk to you.

 

**squirrel**

and he found u?

thats what i get for taking my number off my profile

sigh

 

**marshmallow**

do you want to add him to the other gc?

 

**squirrel**

oooo

we can question him

โ๏∀๏ใ

 

**marshmallow**

sure.

[contact attached]

 

**squirrel**

thanks úwù

 

_[bin protection alliance]_

 

_[bin protection alliance has been changed to police hq]_

 

_[#1 knight has been changed to detective jisung]_

 

_[pretty knight has been changed to hyunjinie]_

 

**softie**

change my name too.

 

**detective jisung**

nope!

 

_[032-122-95XX has been added to police hq]_

 

_[032-122-95XX has been changed to “felix”]_

 

**“felix”**

hi!

why is my name in quotes

 

**detective jisung**

hello felix

if that is

even your real name

(*｀･へ･´*)

 

**softie**

jisung, why are you trying to be the bad cop.

 

**detective jisung**

i can be whatever i wanna be!!

 

**hyunjinie**

yes softie

he can be whatever he wants to be

 

**softie**

i will fight you.

 

**hyunjinie**

meet me in aldi’s parking lot

bring knives :)

 

**softie**

sure :)

 

**detective jisung**

anyway

im jisung we talked

softie is minho

hyunjinie is hyunjin

we r all friends of changbin!

we collab on tracks a lot too

 

**“felix”**

oh yeah i know!

jisung i really like your rap style

listening to it is a lot of fun

hyunjins n minhos voices r rly nice too

 

**detective jisung**

…..can we keep him

 

**softie**

you’d be an awful detective.

 

**detective jisung**

dnt BULLY me (⁎˃ᆺ˂)

 

**hyunjinie**

hey

so

changbin sends you selfies a lot right

 

**“felix”**

yup

 

**hyunjinie**

you don’t send him any?

 

**“felix”**

ah well

not… really

 

**hyunjinie**

why’s that?

 

**softie**

we can’t trust you to be honest.

you should understand that.

because we don’t know your intentions.

and why you insist on hiding yourself.

 

**“felix”**

look i cant rly explain it

lets just say my face is real ugly

maybe someday

 

**detective jisung**

binnie likes u yknow

as a friend

and it would suck if that strained u guys

 

**“felix”**

yeah

i know

i just dont know if i can trust u either

 

**softie**

what are you, the fbi?

 

**“felix”**

lol id be an awful agent

 

**detective jisung**

mood

 

**hyunjinie**

mood

 

**“felix”**

did changbin say he liked me though?

 

**detective jisung**

yes ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

 

**“felix”**

oh wow

i thought he was too tough to say that stuff

like

too Edgy

 

**softie**

the only edge he has is his chin.

 

**detective jisung**

NJDFJNFNSDFF

 

**hyunjinie**

dnfjasnjfn

since when are you funny?

 

**softie**

since when are you so rude?

 

**hyunjinie**

i learn from the best

come to the aldi parking lot already

theyre giving me weird looks

i wanna fight already

 

**softie**

sure.

buy some oreos while you’re there.

 

**hyunjinie**

ok!

 

**detective jisung**

felix

dont tell bin this chat exists

hed be hurt abt being left out

 

**“felix”**

do u have a chat w him in it too?

 

**detective jisung**

we do

but do we trust u enough to invite u

(・∧‐)ゞ

 

**“felix”**

are u gonna be like this forever

 

**detective jisung**

yup

 

**“felix”**

sigh


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... dance line huh they really did that

_ [gay rights inc] _

 

**teletubbies sun**

hey remember the meltdown i had

 

**c-list idol**

which one

you’ve had hundreds

 

**teletubbies sun**

yes bc im passionate

 

**c-list idol**

because you’re a mess

 

**teletubbies sun**

coming from YOU

 

**trot idol**

why are you fighting again :/

 

**teletubbies sun**

he started it!!!

 

**c-list idol**

how are you so much like a four year old

 

**teletubbies sun**

hey i

 

**insomniac parent**

Alright, alright.

Yes, Felix, we remember, I think.

About SpearB’s music, right?

 

**teletubbies sun**

ya

so he posted a clip on his insta

and i think im crying

help

_ [link attached] _

 

**insomniac parent**

It’s really impressive!

But haven’t you heard this before?

 

**teletubbies sun**

yes but without th rapping

which

listen the song was great already right

but his rap is juist

so Good

so Powerful

 

**c-list idol**

thirst

 

**trot idol**

thirst~

 

**teletubbies sun**

jeongin ur like 2

what do u know abt thirst

 

**trot idol**

just that you have it c:

 

**teletubbies sun**

i was attacked by a toddler (not clickbait)

 

_ [cat supplier and Binnie :D] _

 

**cat supplier**

hows th rapping going?

i saw ur insta post

 

**Binnie :D**

you have my instagram?

 

**cat supplier**

dude u linked all ur sns

ofc i have ur instagram

 

**Binnie :D**

oh, right

isn’t it a bit unfair though?

you get to follow me like that

i still don’t know what you look like

 

**cat supplier**

im sry :(

i just cant yet

 

**Binnie :D**

okay okay

so what did you think?

 

**cat supplier**

the instrumental? 10/10

ur rapping? 500/10

the combination? marryme/10

 

**Binnie :D**

njdfnsf

i’m glad you like it

that took me a bunch of recording takes tbh

the middle part is like a tongue twister

 

**cat supplier**

no kidding

i wldnt be able to say those words at normal speed

 

**Binnie :D**

:D

 

**cat supplier**

so

u make a lot of hiphop right

is that ur fav genre?

 

**Binnie :D**

well

honestly i listen to a lot of pop too

and indie singer songwriter stuff

 

**cat supplier**

oo a man of taste

what kinda pop?

like kpop or western pop or

 

**Binnie :D**

both, sort of?

mainly troye sivan for more chill songs

kim seungmin for upbeat stuff

and lee yongbok for everything else

 

**cat supplier**

oh good gay choices

i like seungmin too!!

whos ur fav?

 

**Binnie :D**

ok don’t tell anyone 

i have an image to uphold

but

i’m actually a big fan of yongbok

beyond music, too

i keep up to date with his lives when i can

 

**cat supplier**

rly?

didnt think ud be a fanboy;;

 

**Binnie :D**

listen

 

**cat supplier**

no no im not judging u!!

i think its super nice

like being dedicated as a fan

im sure yongbok wld rly appreciate it

 

**Binnie :D**

he has a lot of fans

i’m not gonna delude myself haha

 

**cat supplier**

i told u to stop w the hahas

:/

but he would be!!

why do u specifically like him so much tho

arent his songs p generic like musically

 

**Binnie :D**

i mean, yeah

but his voice is too good to ignore

especially his deep-tone rapping

also he’s just a genuinely sweet person

like. generous, fun

he’s obviously also really cute visually

i sort of wish someone would give him better songs

but he does his best with what he has to work with

so i admire him for that

 

**cat supplier**

oh

thats a lot of feelings

again not judging i think its nice

 

**Binnie :D**

...gushing about my favourite idol

is kind of embarrassing actually

hhh

 

**cat supplier**

why tho?

u like him thats all that counts

i bet hed love to talk to u too

n like hear all that stuff

 

**Binnie :D**

maybe

but i wouldn’t want to come on strongly

which doesn’t matter i won’t meet him anyway

 

**cat supplier**

u think so?

 

**Binnie :D**

i don’t really go to fansigns

in case he’s uncomfortable with male fans

 

**cat supplier**

dude

idk yongbok that well

but even i know he loves his male fans

 

**Binnie :D**

oh?

 

**cat supplier**

well

a friend of mine

likes yongbok too

and he met him once

and said he was really happy to see him

smth abt male fans being more rare

 

**Binnie :D**

yeah i guess

still though, i…

whatever forget about it

who do you like musically?

 

**cat supplier**

hm

do u count?

 

**Binnie :D**

i’m hardly a musician

 

**cat supplier**

u create music

and u put it online

and people listen to it

yes ur a musician

 

**Binnie :D**

you… have a point

so, you like my stuff?

my older songs too?

 

**cat supplier**

yeah!

ur collabs are super nice too

but i think i like ur tracks the most

the ones ur the main voice on anyway

 

**Binnie :D**

thank you

that’s really cool to hear

 

**cat supplier**

seriously 

if u were an idol id stan u

 

**Binnie :D**

that’s the weirdest compliment i’ve ever gotten

but also the best, somehow

so

am i better than the producer guy you’re catfishing?

 

**cat supplier**

oh

him?

dude absolutely

ur definitely better than him

 

**Binnie :D**

sweet

:^)

 

_ [hoodie dispenser and changaroo] _

 

**changaroo**

Woojin?

You’ve been kinda absent today.

Everything good?

 

**hoodie dispenser**

Yeah

Well

I think I caught something

 

**changaroo**

Are you sick?

 

**hoodie dispenser**

I have a really bad headache

And i keep coughing

I got snot on your favourite hoodie :(

 

**changaroo**

The red one?

 

**hoodie dispenser**

Yeah

Sorry

 

**changaroo**

Woojin, it’s fine.

That’s not my favourite hoodie anyway.

And we can wash it.

 

**hoodie dispenser**

It isn’t?

 

**changaroo**

I like the Overwatch logo one more.

 

**hoodie dispenser**

The one you stole from me?

 

**changaroo**

Yes :D

Anyway, give me a few minutes to grocery shop.

I’ll be on my way.

 

**hoodie dispenser**

Are you coming over?

 

**changaroo**

Not like I’ll be leaving you alone to suffer..

What kind of soup do you want?

 

**hoodie dispenser**

Chicken :(

 

**changaroo**

Right, why did I even ask.

 

**hoodie dispenser**

Oh, also get some of the chips Seungmin endorsed

 

**changaroo**

That was two years ago.

And you probably won’t even taste them that well.

 

**hoodie dispenser**

Yeah but

If people book Seungmin, they win my undying brand loyalty

The companies have to know Chan

They have to know how I’ll support my friends

 

**changaroo**

Is five packs enough?

 

**hoodie dispenser**

Perfect :)

Love you

 

**changaroo**

Yeah, yeah.

I’ll be over in a few.

Don’t die, alright?

 

**hoodie dispenser**

I’ll try my best

 

_ [police hq] _

 

**detective jisung**

gooood mornign!! ヾ(●⌒∇⌒●)ﾉ

 

**hyunjinie**

it’s 3pm?

 

**detective jisung**

i said what i said

anyway

hi (─‿‿─)

 

**softie**

okay.

 

**hyunjinie**

ooh is that the jacket we bought last week?

it looks good on you!

 

**detective jisung**

thank u!!

send me some selfies too

i wna see ur cute faces uwu

 

**“felix”**

you r SO cute

heres a selfie

 

**detective jisung**

>:(

 

**“felix”**

:D

 

**detective jisung**

one day i will catch u off guard

and then u will realise


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day i will run out of new skz releases to talk about in these notes  
> today is not that day  
> chan looked extra cute in awkward silence i love him :(

_ [gay rights inc] _

 

**trot idol**

woojin hasn’t been here for a while

is everything ok?

 

**c-list idol**

oh

you’re right

i didn’t really notice

 

**teletubbies sun**

dnt be insensitive :/

 

**c-list idol**

i’m not!!

i’ve just been busy with filming

 

**teletubbies sun**

oh right ur comeback mv

hows that working out?

u back on ur diet?

 

**c-list idol**

i went back on it like a month ago

 

**teletubbies sun**

oh

omg

dude im so sorry for eating all that chicken

right in front of u

 

**c-list idol**

don’t rub it in

 

**teletubbies sun**

im not im SORRY

what r the sets like?

 

**c-list idol**

decent

really colourful though

you’d like them

i just want something more mature for once

 

**teletubbies sun**

...was that you calling me a child

 

**c-list idol**

yes

 

**teletubbies sun**

i will have u know

that i am plenty mature

one time i got lost in busan

and i didnt cry

not even once

 

**c-list idol**

oh wow

not even one single tear?

 

**teletubbies sun**

well

maybe one single tear

or two

two max

 

**c-list idol**

uhuh

where’s chan?

usually he’d break up the fights

 

**trot idol**

chan and woojin are both pretty absent :/

 

**teletubbies sun**

oh do u think they

 

**c-list idol**

oh???

probably not

 

**trot idol**

but

 

**teletubbies sun**

but what if they DID

 

**insomniac parent**

What if we did what?

 

**teletubbies sun**

nothing :)

so hows woojin

 

**insomniac parent**

Sick, actually.

 

**trot idol**

oh no is he okay?

 

**insomniac parent**

He’s got the flu.

Don’t worry, I’m taking good care of him c:

 

**teletubbies sun**

good care

or Good Care

 

**insomniac parent**

????

 

**teletubbies sun**

nvm :^)

 

_ [a medium amount of rachas] _

 

**baby long legs**

i am

so exhausted

wew lads

 

**devil**

cf shooting?

 

**baby long legs**

they keep being unhappy

why is this so hard

all i have to do is dance a little and go :D

 

**han genius**

ฅ(๑’Δ’๑)

oh no

how long hav u been filming??

 

**baby long legs**

like

two hours?

this is ridiculous

the director is just such a perfectionist

 

**yaw yaw binks**

:/

 

**han genius**

so like our changbin here?

 

**yaw yaw binks**

i’m not a perfectionist?

 

**devil**

remember my feature on runner’s high?

you made me redo the verse 24 times.

i counted.

 

**yaw yaw binks**

yeah i’m not a perfectionist

i just wanted to annoy you :)

 

**devil**

why does everyone say i’m evil?

you’re clearly the worst person here.

 

**yaw yaw binks**

i have no idea what you mean

it’s just fair payback

 

**devil**

fine.

i won’t text you in the middle of the night anymore

when yongbok drops something.

 

**yaw yaw binks**

wait no

i take it back 

minho wait

 

**baby long legs**

and back to the set i go

the producer looks angry;;

 

**han genius**

good luck!! ε-(‘ﾍ´○)┓

 

_ [jisung and felix?] _

 

**jisung**

aah

i miss being blonde

 

**felix?**

oh?

u used to bleach ur hair?

 

**jisung**

yes a bunch

but it was hard on my scalp

so i had to stop (๑′°︿°๑)

 

**felix?**

ohhhh

im sorry :(

bleaching is a pain i get it

but blonde is too fun to give up

 

**jisung**

aha! (￣ω￣)

 

**felix?**

what

why does this feel ominous

 

**jisung**

so ur blonde!!

u dye ur hair a lot!

facts are being gained (｡◝‿◜｡)

 

**felix?**

oh is that what this is about

ure trying to sneak info

 

**jisung**

succeeding my dear mr felix!!

 

**felix?**

is this how trust issues start

 

**jisung**

yes absolutely

dfjndsfjnd ok maybe im just a lil bored

hyunjin is off doing a shoot thing

minho is busy being a snake

and changbin is probably replaying yongboks 

paper hearts cover

since its a monday ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**felix?**

oh he likes that one?

 

**jisung**

yeah

though he likes all of them

but smth about how

Soft and Romantic that one is

idk idk ヽ(´ー`)ﾉ

 

**felix?**

huh

cool yeah good to know

anyway hyunjin?

ik hes in the police hq chat too but

that name seems familiar suddenly

 

**jisung**

oh have u heard of him???

ud better have! <(｀^´)>

hes the rising model of our generation

and a rly good dancer too

ur favs could NEVER

 

**felix?**

a model?

oh

is he the one who worked w seungmin?

like a while ago?

 

**jisung**

he did do that!!

and he kicked seungmins ass at it too !(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

 

**felix?**

idk man

seungmin is pretty good at modeling…

 

**jisung**

he may be

but hyunjin is a Professional

plus i bet seungmin cant dance like him

 

**felix?**

but can hyunjin sing like seungmin?

 

**jisung**

oh hes pretty good :)

face it ur bias has nothing on my friend

 

**felix?**

nfjnsdf hes not my bias

wow seungmin wld be bummed

 

**jisung**

s just the Truth

 

**felix?**

did hyunjin get booked for smth?

 

**jisung**

ya a grocery store commercial thing

hes gna be rly popular after this watch ೕ(•̀ㅂ•́ )

 

**felix?**

im gna cheer him on!!

 

**jisung**

but man he told us a lil abt seungmin

imagine being an idol

all this like

love and attention

and money (๑♡⌓♡๑)

 

**felix?**

yeah

its nice ig

 

**jisung**

i mean i wldnt know

 

**felix?**

oh

yeah

me either haha

 

**jisung**

く（＾_・）ゝ

 

_ [marshmallow and squirrel] _

 

**squirrel**

minho

what if felix is a celebrity

and thats why he hides his identity

bc he cant trust us to not leak his convos

/(@ﾟﾍﾟ@)

 

**marshmallow**

i mean, i don’t know him that well.

but he seems like a mess.

idk who would employ him as an idol.

 

**squirrel**

theres all kinds!!

i mean

hoshi exists…

 

**marshmallow**

point.

i mean, if you think so…

i still think he’s some weird creep.

 

**squirrel**

only one way to find out!

 

**marshmallow**

we impersonate him.

and contact his provider?

 

**squirrel**

minho

thats illegal ヽ(◕﹏◕)ﾉ

 

**marshmallow**

do you want to be james bond or not.

 

**squirrel**

no!!

thats dangerous!!

i dnt wanna be shot wtf

plus im too gay for the bond girls

 

**marshmallow**

again, point.

 

**squirrel**

ill just wheedle info out of him╭( ･ㅂ･)و

i already know hes blonde!

 

**marshmallow**

wow.

only about 2% of the world’s population.

 

**squirrel**

thats not that much!!

 

**marshmallow**

 

**squirrel**

ew

gross

no

i dnt wanna see numbers

its homophobic ｡｡゛(ﾉ><)ﾉ

 

**marshmallow**

we’re literally both gay.

 

**squirrel**

well yea ur FAKE

whoops gotta go

mochi is yellin at me

 

**marshmallow**

say hi to her for me!

 

**squirrel**

sure u giant softie (*･▽･*)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slight delay, i was busy and forgot to prewrite a chapter because i was stressing about how to not tpk my dnd party whoops  
> also i love hoshi very much but the man has 5 gemini placements and therefore the most chaotic chart in kpop fight me

_ [cat supplier and Binnie :D] _

 

**cat supplier**

hey 

hewy

hey

hwy

hwy

hey*

 

**Binnie :D**

it is

six in the morning

 

**cat supplier**

rise and shine!!!

 

**Binnie :D**

are you always awake at this time

if you are, we can’t be friends

 

**cat supplier**

oh :(

fgnjfgnjfdg no dw

i have a schedule

 

**Binnie :D**

schedule?

 

**cat supplier**

uh like

a Thing

work stuff

 

**Binnie :D**

ah

so you decided to wake me up?

 

**cat supplier**

its IMPORTANT

LOOK

look at this good boy :(

 

**Binnie :D**

...oh

okay you’re right

thank you for waking me up

that is the best boy

is it just me or does he look a little sad?

 

**cat supplier**

yes because i stopped petting him

a softie :(

also uh

yknow

 

**Binnie :D**

?

oh

you want a selfie

 

**cat supplier**

maybe?

 

**Binnie :D**

ugh

i’ll just send an old one

i am not presentable right now

 

**cat supplier**

thats ok !!

 

**Binnie :D**

here you go

 

**cat supplier**

oh whos that in the bg??

 

**Binnie :D**

that’s minho

one of my racha friends

 

**cat supplier**

oh him!!

sweet!!

oh shit i gotta go im bein yelled at

 

**Binnie :D**

what kind of job

 

**cat supplier**

a very demanding one :^)

ttyl!!

 

**Binnie :D**

i can’t believe you’re an actual teenager

who even says that anymore

 

_ [gay rights inc] _

 

**insomniac parent**

Seungmin, are you all done with your video?

 

**c-list idol**

yeah

 

**insomniac parent**

Are you happy with it?

 

**c-list idol**

not like i’ll see what it looks like for a while

 

**insomniac parent**

Oh

Right.

Sorry.

 

**c-list idol**

it’s fine haha

my input is just really limited

hey you should produce a song for me too sometime

 

**insomniac parent**

I’ll see if I can talk to your manager.

I have some ideas that would suit your voice well.

 

**c-list idol**

:)

 

**insomniac parent**

:D

 

**c-list idol**

so

where is everyone

 

**insomniac parent**

Woojin is still recuperating. 

I’m with him, but no phone use for him right now.

Jeongin is probably at vocal practice?

(Or he’d better be at least)

Felix is doing his variety schedule.

He’ll be out of town for the next few hours.

 

**c-list idol**

oh right that scavenger hunt thing

but damn

it’s like you’re our real manager lol

mine doesn’t even know about my youtube channel

 

**insomniac parent**

That sounds like an immense safety risk :’)

 

**c-list idol**

i just upload covers it’s fine

but still

how do you remember all of this

 

**insomniac parent**

A lot of time to worry, I guess?

 

**c-list idol**

worry about what?

 

**insomniac parent**

Just

Just things.

Anyway, shouldn’t you be practicing choreography?

 

**c-list idol**

keep deflecting if you want

>:(

this isn’t over

but yeah i should go bye!

 

**insomniac parent**

I have no idea what you mean.

Bye! :)

 

_ [a medium amount of rachas] _

 

**yaw yaw binks**

so how productive is everyone today

 

**devil**

i mean… i got out of bed.

 

**han genius**

ur doing better than me :/

 

**yaw yaw binks**

i’m proud to announce that my colony

now contains 19 cats

of which 6 are pregnant

so even more cats in the future

 

**han genius**

are u 

rly

back on that

 

**yaw yaw binks**

it’s fun!!

 

**devil**

right.

by fun do you mean crying when

your virtual cats die?

 

**yaw yaw binks**

wow who hurt you today

 

**devil**

seeing your face.

 

**yaw yaw binks**

:(

 

**han genius**

:(

i bet felix wouldnt say that !! ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

 

**yaw yaw binks**

what’s that emoji mean

 

**han genius**

nothing wdym (・_・ヾ

 

**yaw yaw binks**

not like it really matters though

i just send him pictures to catfish with

not for him to look at and like my face

 

**devil**

changbin, you know you’re attractive.

we all know that.

 

**yaw yaw binks**

would you date me?

 

**devil**

would you date  _ me _ ?

 

**yaw yaw binks**

...okay fair

still, though

the point isn’t for him to find me attractive

 

**han genius**

sure it isnt (´꒳`)

 

**yaw yaw binks**

i don’t even know what he looks like?

 

**han genius**

dw

ur resident genius is working on that (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و

 

**yaw yaw binks**

what does that mean

 

**han genius**

nothing~

 

**yaw yaw binks**

i’m serious

what are you up to

jisung????

i swear to god

 

_ [gay rights inc] _

 

**trot idol**

okay no offense to the rest of you

but

this chat is so dry without felix 

 

**insomniac parent**

:(

 

**teddy bear**

:(

 

**insomniac parent**

Off your phone, Woojin.

 

**teddy bear**

Fine, fine

Get me some more snacks, though?

 

**insomniac parent**

You won’t be able to taste them anyway.

With how stuffed your nose is.

 

**teddy bear**

Yes

But just out of principle

I won’t let an illness stop me from snacking

 

**trot idol**

see this is what i mean

all our entertainment is old men flirting badly

 

**teddy bear**

It’s not like that?

 

**insomniac parent**

Yeah

It’s not.

I’ll brb with food.

 

**trot idol**

sure

 

**c-list idol**

sure

 

**teletubbies sun**

h e l L O

i am BACK

 

**c-list idol**

ew go away

 

**teletubbies sun**

haha u cant fool me

i saw u missing me just now ;D

 

**c-list idol**

that was jeongin

i’m innocent

 

**trot idol**

hey felix!

 

**teletubbies sun**

hi my new best friend!!

 

**c-list idol**

:/

 

**trot idol**

were you really that busy today?

 

**teletubbies sun**

yea :/

filming took up a lot

i basically just did that

and took a cat pic for changbin

thats abt it

 

**teddy bear**

Have you been talking to J at all?

 

**teletubbies sun**

?

oh

 

**c-list idol**

the catfishee

 

**teletubbies sun**

im not catfishing!!

but nah

we havent talked for a few days

ig were both busy

 

**teddy bear**

You don’t sound too torn up about it

 

**teletubbies sun**

its fine

idm really 

were both grown adults

unlike some people here

 

**trot idol**

??

 

**teletubbies sun**

oh omg no not u

i mean the Idiots

 

**trot idol**

oh

:D

yes

 

**insomniac parent**

?

 

_ [jisung and felix?] _

 

**felix?**

god i am

exhausted

 

**jisung**

work? o(ﾟ◇ﾟo）

 

**felix?**

yeah :/

 

**jisung**

what did u say that was again?

ur job i mean (´⌣`ʃƪ)

 

**felix?**

oh i

i mean

i never told u

 

**jisung**

damn

i mean

whoops my mistake!! :D

 

**felix?**

suspicion.jpg

 

**jisung**

:) ~~

oh hey

seungmins gna have fansigns

with his comeback right?? ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)

 

**felix?**

yeah!

 

**jisung**

a friend wants to go

she wants to gift him a new notebook

it has these like

season designs? but she doesnt know which to get Σ(･ิ¬･ิ)

 

**felix?**

oh

autumn would be the best

and lined pages

something small and portable :D

 

**jisung**

hmm (ﾟヘﾟ)

ill tell her

but

u seem to know seungmin awfully well

maybe a bit… too well…

 

**felix?**

?

 

**jisung**

are u friends

do u know him irl

are u a celebrity too

the evidence is stacking up against u!!

 

**felix?**

since when is this an investigation??

 

**jisung**

since a l w a y s 

now tell me

i promise ill keep it secret if u want me to ✧٩(•́⌄•́๑)و ✧

im just dying out here

out of curiosity

 

**felix?**

i

uh

sorry i gotta go

we’ll talk about it later

 

**jisung**

fine

question dodger


End file.
